ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Tarth
House Tarth of Evenfall Hall is a noble house from Evenfall Hall in the stormlands. The family rules Tarth, a beautiful island northeast of Shipbreaker Bay that controls the Straits of Tarth between the island and mainland Westeros. They are one of the main houses sworn to Storm's End. Their blazon is quartered with yellow suns on rose and white crescents and azure.Their words are Bright as Sapphire. Lord Tarth is sometimes called the Evenstar. The current Lord of Evenfall Hall, and the Evenstar is Alesander Tarth. History Early History Ancestors of House Tarth were once kings, and the head of the family is known as "the Evenstar", which they claim dates back to the dawn of days. The island of Tarth came under the dominion of the House Durrandon when the Storm King Durran the Fair married the daughter of Tarth's king, Edwyn Evenstar. Tarth was the first region of the stormlands conquered during the Andal invasion, but peace between the Andals and First Menwas eventually achieved when the Storm Kings and their bannermen intermarried with the Andals. The Tarths have Andal ancestry and have ties with Houses Durrandon, Baratheon, and Targaryen. At the start of the Dance of the Dragons, Ser Otto Hightower believed that the Evenstar of Tarth would be among the narrow sea powers who would support Rhaenyra Targaryen. Ser Quentyn Tarth participated in the tourney at Ashford Meadow. War of the Five Kings During the War of the Five Kings, House Tarth supported Renly Baratheon, with Brienne of Tarth becoming one of his Kingsguard, the first women to hold to honour. War of Repayment During the War or Repayment, the Isle of Tarth was captured by Aurane Waters, however, Evenfall Hall remained in Tarth control, eventually in 312 AC, the occupation of Tarth was lifted by the Iron Throne The War of the Exile With Selwyn Tarth now dead, his son, also called Selwyn Tarth becomes Lord, supports the Iron Throne against Aurion the Exile, Selwyn, Robert and Guyard all fight, with Robert being slain in the Battle of the Gullet, aged 29. Guyard Storm is Knighted for his performance in the Battle of the Hammer, aged 22. War of the Burning Brand House Tarth supported the Iron Throne, Selwyn Tarth became Master of Coin, Ser Guyard Storm is once again commended for his performance in the Battle of the Brand. The Isle of Tarth Description Tarth is an island in the narrow sea off the eastern coast of Westeros. It is separated from the continent by the Straits of Tarth, and is situated northeast of Shipbreaker Bay. Tarth is considered a part of the Stormland sand is ruled from Evenfall Hall by House Tarth. It is sworn to Storm's End. The island is said to be very beautiful, "with its mountains and waterfalls, its high meadows and shadowed vales." It is called the Sapphire Isle for the striking blue seas in which it sits. History Maesters believe that the great island kingdom of Tarth joined the realm of the Storm Kings when King Durran the Fair married the daughter of the island's king, Edwyn Evenstar. The island rebelled three times during the reign of the Storm King Durwald the Fat, however. Tarth was the first region of House Durrandon's Kingdom of the Storm to be conquered by Andals during the Andal invasion. The Durrandon Storm Kings and their First Men bannermen eventually intermarried with the Andals. House Tarth, who rule the island from Evenfall Hall and were also once petty kings, and have Andal ancestry. Now in ruins, Morne on the eastern coast of Tarth was once the seat of petty kings who were conquered by Storm Kings. Maester Hubert believes the site was of Andal origin, not First Men. Nobles and smallfolk alike from Tarth claim descent from Ser Galladon of Morne. Marble from Tarth was used during the construction of the Eyrie in the Vale of Arryn. Some monarchs kept fleets along the western coast of Tarth, as its mountains shield against storms and make the Straits of Tarth more pacific than the narrow sea or Shipbreaker Bay. Prince Aemon Targaryen was slain while fighting pirates from Myr who had taken the eastern coast of Tarth. Recent History Selwyn Tarth, the Master of Coin, Lord of Evenfall Hall and the Evenstar dies a natural death aged 60, Alesander Tarth, becomes Lord of Evenfall Hall, and the Evenstar aged 20, his first duty is to attend the Tournament in King's Landing to celebrate 70 years of peace between the Kingdom of the North, and the Kingdom of the Iron Throne. Members of House Tarth Family Members: * Alesander Tarth - Lord of Tarth, The Evenstar - (350 AC) * Myrcella Tarth - Heir of Tarth - (352 AC) * Alysanne Tarth (Nee Chester) - (320 AC) * Cyrenna Swann (Nee Tarth) - (336 AC) * Selwyn Storm - (350 AC) Past Members: * Ser Galladon of Morne * Selwyn Tarth - (310 - 370 AC) * Robert Tarth - (312 - 341 AC) - Died in the Battle of the Gullet * Brienne of Tarth * Selwyn Tarth * Guyard Storm - Captain of the Household Guard - (320 AC - 350 AC) Category:House Tarth Category:Stormlands